


Driving Miss Yasmin

by GypsyGirl79



Series: 13 and Yaz [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Humour, driving a car is hard, officer Yaz, space lesbians, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyGirl79/pseuds/GypsyGirl79
Summary: The Doctor gets driving lessons from Yaz. Things go as well as can be expected.





	Driving Miss Yasmin

**Author's Note:**

> The Dalek-possessed driver in Resolution got me thinking: how would Thirteen drive?  
> No beta. As always, all mistakes are mine.  
> Comments and constructive criticism welcome.

“Please! Please, Yaz! Please, oh please!” The Doctor followed her girlfriend around the TARDIS, begging. Graham and Ryan exchanged a look of confusion. They had no idea what the alien wanted, but the younger human didn’t appear willing to give in to her demands. She stopped in the middle of the console room, arms crossed and a steely look on her face.

The Doctor skipped around the brunette. “Please! _Pleeeeeeease_! I’ve always wanted to! Oh, pretty please, Yaz, with sugar on top! Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease! **Please**!!” The Doctor folded her hands and stood in front of her lover, ready to drop to her knees if it would make a difference.

“ **Doctor! Enough!** ” PC Yasmin Khan, Hallamshire Police, was in the room and she had had it with the begging. “The answer is NO! That’s final! Stop asking!” The Doctor opened her mouth to protest, but Yaz held up her hand. “No!” The Doctor tried again, but Yaz was having none of it. “Doctor, no, just drop it! Don’t ask me again!” Her voice was stern and her statement final.

The Doctor’s face fell. She folded her arms and hung her head. “Fine,” she mumbled. She sat down on the console steps, pouting. Ryan swore he saw tears in her eyes.

“What’s that all about?” Graham moved closer to Yaz, hoping the Time Lord couldn’t hear. Yaz motioned for them to follow her down a hallway.

“She wants to learn to drive,” she explained, keeping her voice low.

“Drive? Y’mean a car?” Graham was quite happy that the younger woman had told the alien ‘no’. 

“Why not?” Ryan glanced over at the Doctor, still pouting on the console floor.

“What d’ya mean ‘why not?’ She’d be better off learning to properly fly the TARDIS before driving a car!” Yaz couldn’t believe her school mate was taking the alien’s side.

“What would it hurt to show her? Not like she can get a license,” Ryan said. “C’mon, she’s proper smart, I’m sure she could learn. Why not let her have a go?”

Graham glanced at the pathetic blonde woman slumped on the floor and had a change of heart. “Maybe he’s right. What’s the worst that could happen? Ya know how cuffed she gets when she experiences human stuff. It’d be fun for her.”

Yaz was astounded. “I can’t believe you lot!”

“Well, Yaz.. just look at her! She’s actually gutted over this!” Graham gestured toward the Doctor. He’d never seen her so upset over being denied a human activity before.

“Yeah, Yaz, I think she’s crying,” Ryan said, pointing at the sullen alien. As if to prove his point, the Doctor wiped her nose on her sleeve and swiped at her tears with the back of her hand.

Yaz rolled her eyes. “I can’t believe this! Fine. Who’s gonna be the one t’teach her?” Yaz huffed and crossed her arms again. The guys stared at her. “No! Absolutely not!”

***  
The next day, on a deserted road in the Yorkshire countryside, a very excited Doctor danced around a beater of a vehicle. An apprehensive Yaz stood nearby. Ryan had procured a junk Ford Focus from a friend. “He’s only using it for parts,” Ryan had told her. “The Doctor can’t do any real damage to it. If she wrecks it, just let him know where to pick it up.”

Ryan’s friend was right about no one being able to further damage the car. It had barely made it this far and it looked a wreck. The light blue paint was chipped, scratched, and faded. The body was more rust than metal. Worst of all, the interior stank of stale cigarettes and greasy, old hamburger wrappers. 

“Settle down, Doctor,” Yaz spoke in her authoritative policewoman voice. The Doctor, surprisingly, stopped jumping around and stood as still as she could be. Her full attention was on her girlfriend. “If ya want to learn to drive, there’s rules to follow.”

“Rules. Right. Gotta have rules. Not too many, I hope,” the blonde said, starting to fidget again.

Yaz cleared her throat, getting the Gallifreyan’s attention back. “First, we’re starting out slow. No speeding until ya get a feel for the vehicle. It operates NOTHING like the TARDIS. Second, wear your seatbelt at all times. When... I mean, _if_ ya wreck, it’ll keep you from getting hurt as badly. Third, stay on the road! No driving in the grass. Blacktop only. Fourth, stay on the left side of the road. That’s your lane. And fifth, if ya see any other vehicles behind ya, pull over, stop the car, and let them pass. Got it?”

The Doctor nodded eagerly. “Yes! Slow, seatbelts, roads only, left side, avoid other cars. Got it!”

“And please, listen to my instructions. If we get into a wreck, it’ll be massively embarrassing for me, being in law enforcement and all. I could get into big trouble, you not having a license n’ all.” Yaz swallowed hard. She still couldn’t believe she had agreed to this.

The Time Lord nodded, her face serious. “I’ll be careful, Yaz! I don’t want ya in trouble!”

The brunette nodded and opened the door for the Doctor. “Right. Let’s get a shift on. Sit tight and fasten your seatbelt.” Yaz closed her door and went to the passenger side. She took a used motorcycle helmet, that Graham had purchased for her at the Oxfam shop, and placed it on her head. 

“What’s that for?” The Doctor was puzzled.

“Um, it’s just a precaution, love,” Yaz assured her. The Doctor shrugged. 

Yaz held tight to the key. The Doctor sat in her seat, hands on the wheel. Her fingers twitched like she wanted to touch every button and pull every lever, but she gripped the wheel instead. She actually looked nervous. 

“Ready, Doctor?” Yaz held the key out on one finger.

“Yes! Ready! Where do I stick that?” The blonde took the key.

“Put it in the keyhole and turn until the motor starts,” Yaz instructed. She did as she was told and the car rumbled to life. “Now, put your right foot on the brake. It’s the horizontal pedal. Good! Now, take this lever and pull it to the letter ‘ **D**.’” Again, the Doctor followed instructions. Yaz took a deep breath. “Now, ease your foot from the brake and gently push on the vertical pedal. That’s the accelerator.”

The car lurched forward. “Gentle! Not so fast!” Yaz stared in horror as the speedometer was already clocking them at 30 miles per hour. “Brake!!” The Doctor slammed on the brake, sending both women forward into their restraints. 

“Ouch! Sorry Yaz!” The Doctor looked at the brunette to see if she was angry.

Yaz took a breath. “It’s okay, just go easy on the accelerator, love. Try again. Don’t turn the wheel unless ya need to.” 

The car lurched again, but didn’t accelerate as fast. With as much focus as Yaz had ever seen, the Doctor managed to keep the car at a steady 20 mph. “Very nice, Doctor! Keep it steady.” The Doctor nodded, her tongue sticking out in concentration. 

“Coming up to a curve. Turn the wheel, but just... AAHH!” Yaz was cut off as the Time Lord jerked the wheel to the right, sending the car across both lanes. “Too much! Back t’the left!!!” The blonde jerked the wheel to the left, sending the car back to the other side and into a field of wildflowers. “Brake!!”

The car screeched to a stop as the Doctor slammed her foot down on the brake pedal. Yaz rubbed her neck and groaned, knowing they were both in for some wicked whiplash. “Sorry, Yaz! I didn’t mean t’do that! I’m off the road, ain’t I? Broke rule number three. And four, too, because I’m fairly certain I was on the wrong side of the road.”

“ **Doctor! Stop!** ” Yaz yelled at her, stopping her rambling. The alien woman looked like she could cry. Yaz softened her voice. “Doctor, it’s all right.” She patted her girlfriend’s thigh. “I’ll get us out of this and back on the road. Ya don’t have t’turn the wheel so hard on curves, and slow down just a touch going in. I’ll show ya.”

They traded places. Yaz got the car back on the road and demonstrated how to take a curve. They swapped places once more. The Doctor seemed more confident this time. She eased down on the accelerator and, much to their relief, the car didn’t lurch. She stayed at 20 mph and entered the curve with more ease than before, though she did jerk the wheel just a tiny bit. 

“Nicely done, love! Nicely done,” Yaz praised the Gallifreyan on her improvement. The Doctor smiled. “When the road straightens out, you can go a mite faster if ya like.”

The Doctor’s eyes grew wide with excitement. “Brilliant!”

“But just a wee bit,” Yaz warned. The Doctor nodded. She eased her foot down and the car sped up. “Well done,” Yaz praised. “Hold it at 40 and don’t forget to slow down going into curves.”

The younger woman watched her girlfriend intently. She was concentrating, but her smile was bright. For the first time that day, she seemed to be mostly relaxed and actually having fun. Yaz kept her eyes on the road, cautiously optimistic. It was a Sunday and country traffic was minimal. She couldn’t believe their good fortune.

They drove on for several minutes, the Doctor growing in confidence with each passing mile. “This is ace, Yaz!” The Doctor couldn’t contain her joy. “Driving a car is brilliant!” She looked over at the brunette for a moment, grinning broadly. Unfortunately, her hands followed her eyes and she drifted into the other lane.

Yaz noticed immediately. “Doctor! Back in your lane!”

“Oh, right! Sorry!” The Time Lord startled and over corrected, jerking the wheel to the left. She started to go into the grassy shoulder, so she jerked the wheel to the right. She got herself straightened out, but on the wrong side of the road. And with a huge lorry barreling down on them!

“Doctor! Watch out!!” Yaz gripped the door handle, bracing for impact.

The Doctor swerved to the left once more, barely missing the lorry. The little Ford Focus briefly launched into the air before lumbering down an embankment. The women screamed as the car tore through a wire fence and crashed into a small creek with a *splash*!

They sat in silence for a moment. “You okay, Doctor?” Yaz rubbed her sore neck again.

“I think I bonked my head,” the Time Lord said as a trickle of blood oozed from a cut on her forehead. “Wish I had your helmet. You hurt, Yaz?”

The younger woman took stock of her aching body. “My ankle’s sore, but I’m ok.” She looked at the Doctor and sighed. “Rule number six, always keep your eyes on the road!”

The Doctor started bawling. “No fair! I didn’t know about that rule!”

Moments later, the TARDIS wheezed and hummed as it set itself in a nearby field.

***  
The next day, Ryan and Graham returned to the TARDIS. Both were curious as to how the Doctor’s driving lessons went. They noticed that things were quiet. Too quiet. Ryan found a note taped to the console, giving him the location of his friend’s car and a sloppily-written apology that he assumed was from the Doctor. The TARDIS lights led them to the women’s shared room.

Inside, they found the bruised and battered women huddled together on the Doctor’s purple sofa, sound asleep. Yaz was dressed in grey sweatpants and a white tee. Her right ankle was wrapped and propped up in a nest of pillows on the coffee table. Several small bruises were visible on her bare arms and a nasty seatbelt-size bruise could be seen across her chest where the neckline of her shirt dipped. The Doctor, cuddled against the younger woman’s chest, was dressed in short green jogging shorts and a yellow tank top. Her arms and legs were bruised and scraped from toe to shoulder. She was sporting a large bandage on her forehead, as well as a black eye. She snored lightly.

Yaz stirred as the guys started to leave. “Sorry ‘bout your friend’s car, Ryan,” she whispered.

“No worries, Yaz.” The men exchanged a look. 

“So, how did the Doc’s driving lessons go?” Graham flinched as Ryan elbowed him in the ribs.

Yaz glanced down at her sleeping girlfriend, thinking back to the previous day when the blonde had tearfully sworn off driving as she sat, defeated, in a shallow creek next to a wrecked car. “Much better than expected,” she smiled, kissing the top of her Doctor’s head.

The guys shrugged and left the girlfriends to rest.


End file.
